My Decision
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Rachel has to make a tough decision. Set after Finn finds out the Quinn lied to him about being pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

(_**My little note: I am having too much fun creating stories while Glee is on hiatus. Hope you don't mind that I'm a little more pervy this time. It is a much needed element for this storyline.)**_

_**Chapter One: My Decision**_

"_I'm done with you..all of you", he yelled in frustration at the Glee Club after finding out the whole Quinn being pregnant debacle was a huge big fat lie. _

_She saw him run out the door her eyes gazed in shock. She hadn't really thought about the conclusion of telling him the truth about Quinn and Puck. His reply and look of hurt made her seriously regret her decision. Especially, since her intentions weren't totally honorable in telling Finn the truth. With the sound of the bell, her legs stumbled out of the choir room. _

_It took lots of effort to walk to her locker and keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She looked up and saw Finn walking towards her determinedly. A few feet later he walked up to her grabbing her hand. _

"_Skip class with me". It wasn't really phrased like a question more like a statement. She nodded her head in agreement. _

_They walked out the door quickly, neither one of them saying a word even on the car ride to Finn's house. He unlocked the door walking her to the living room. _

"_Want to play some Halo?"_

_She really wasn't a fan of Halo but figured at this point, that maybe doing some killing on the screen would be a healthy stress reliever for him. She again nodded her head in agreement. They played the game in more silence._

_After about an hour, Finn grabbed the Xbox remote and shut it off including the television. He grabbed her hand leading her to his bedroom. She looked up at him in surprise._

"_Just hug me, please". His look of sincerity and need tugged at her heart strings. She walked over to the bed and sat down. He got onto the bed enclosing his arms behind her that is until he decided to turn her around in a different position._

_For awhile, they lay on their sides facing each other neither one of them saying anything. He took his finger and brushed it slowly down her cheek. Tenderly, she returned the favor. Finn sighed, reaching for her lips in frustration. He pulled her body against his tightly gently continuing the kiss. His eyes opened to hers. No words necessary._

_He hadn't really planned on making the move but wasn't regretting the decision. She probably thought she was just a consolation prize but in actuality, he had been wanting to do this ever since their moment in auditorium. Angry as he was about Quinn's destruction, he had been secretly in love with her for months and had avoided her because of the baby. It had been very difficult and now here they were together and he was relieved that he didn't have to bear any more separations. _

_He opened his lips pressing his tongue against her lips in preparation. She opened the kiss eagerly putting her pink tongue against his. It made him even more excited. _

_She arched her body against his as they kissed deeper this time. Her body tossing in frustration as the numerous sensations he was provoking in her. She ran her hands down his back reaching for his ass. He groaned in reply to her firm touch._

_His hands became more deft as he fumbled with her blue cardigan sweater. He gasped as he saw her delicate lace bra. He reached for her hair that had tangled behind her back and gently brushed it down her front. When his hands traveled to her bra, both hands grabbed it's occupants squeezing gently. She groaned as he lowered his lips and used his mouth instead. She arched at him eagerly._

_She went to the ends of his sweater and tugged. He sat up and pulled his sweatshirt over his head. She reveled at the sight of his beautiful chest and made sure to run her hands over the area. He really was so beautiful. _

_He turned on top of her and gave her a questioning look of should I proceed. She shook her head yes in agreement. She had on a short blue skirt that tied on the side. His fingers reached for the knot untying it. He could only gasp as the sight of her in her matching lace panties. She was so gorgeous and he wanted her more than ever. _

_Eagerly, they peeled off the rest of each other's clothes. She wasn't even scared to feel the pain. Finn reached for his wallet and took out the condom he had got in health class. After putting it in place, he lowered his head and gave her another passionate kiss. She was driving him crazy arching her body on his. They both wanted a release but he had a hard time discriminating all the different responses he wanted to reciprocate. So, he chose different sensations all the time using his hands and mouth. He was in pain._

_He rolled on top of her and made the last move possible. She groaned in both pain and passion. His eyes moved onto hers with each passing thrust. They climbed higher and higher meeting each other in a wave of mutual release. He laid her head against his heart. _

_She lay against him not regretting her actions even if his reasons for not totally honorable. When you love something as much as she loved Finn, you would gladly take sloppy seconds. She loved him and would never regret what had just happened. Finn was and would always be her everything._

_With not much seconds to prepare, before Finn's mom got home from work, she slipped on her sweater and skirt. She didn't feel dirty rather warm and tingly. The silence between them so much easier to deal with than a discussion of what was to come next. No matter what, she vowed never to forget what had happened. _

…_..._

**R****achel had never failed at anything so she wasn't majorally surprised when the white stick she was holding bared a plus sign. After puking up her morning health drink, she had a sinking hypothesis which she had proved with her little experiment. She was pregnant and she quickly decided that she wasn't going to make Finn go through another pregnancy debacle. It was time to come up with a plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Performance Time_

R_achel truly wanted things more than most people. And at this second, the adrenaline from performing "Don't Rain on my Parade" was pale in comparison to what she had planned for after the finale performance. Only her dad's knew that this would be her last time with the Glee Club. After Sectionals, Rachel would be headed to her Uncle Charles' home in Indiana to be home schooled until the baby was born. As much as Rachel valued having choices it was never a choice for her to kill something that was as much a part of Finn's as hers. Besides that, she knew that there were would be parents out there who would do anything to have a child. After all, her own parent's love had proved that theory over and over again. _

_Left over money from the bake sale, had made it possible for Mr. Shue's Glee Club to stay overnight at the Renaissance Hotel. Fortunately Finn had decided a week ago to come back to the Glee Club which by the looks of things was going to easily put them in first place. She rested her hands on the curtain waiting patiently for the results to make the way to the stage. The announcer called all of the performers to the stage._

"_The winner goes to New Directions from McKinley High"._

_The audience smiled as they watched the members of New Directions express their enthusiasm about the win. Mercedes let out a big "yes" and made all of them laugh. Everything was so perfect about tonight, she thought, besides the waves of nostalgia that were engulfing her. Finn smiled and gave her a big hug. _

_After taking their winning pictures and getting all their congratulations, Mr. Shue gave the students the choice to go relax in their hotel rooms or time to enjoy the many amenities the hotel had to offer. Rachel made sure to keep her eye on what Finn was doing to find the right opportune time to complete her mission. _

_When she saw Finn walk off the stage to use the restroom, she silently followed behind him and waited for him. Finn walked out the door and smiled when he saw Rachel waiting for him._

"_Wasn't that awesome Rachel?"_

_She reached for his hand motioning for him to follow her upstairs. Her eyes spanned the area trying to find a perfect place as there was no way in hell that she could sneak him into her hotel room. Finn of course was clueless about what she was trying to accomplish. _

_When she saw the housekeeping maid by a hotel room that she had just serviced, she whispered in Finn's ear to distract the maid with a service question. Finn gave her a look but complied with her request. Finn mumbled something to the girl and seconds later the girl followed him over to the pop machines. Rachel seized the opportunity and walked into the hotel room. _

_Minutes later, when she heard the sound of nothing she peeked out the door and saw Finn resting the back of his foot on the wall waiting for her. Her grinned at her, took a swig of his newly acquired Coke, and walked in._

"_What are you up to you wildcat?" He laughed. _

_She pushed his back hard against the wall, eagerly grabbing his black tie to help enclose the distance between them. Before he knew it, her eager hands had the neck of his shirt loosened, his dress shirt unbuttoned, and the top of his fly undone. He looked at her in surprise as she took in everything about him she loved ..…his dark brown eyes with caramel highlights, his hard sexy chest with barely enough hair to run her fingertips through, and his flat abdomen that led to something even more sexy. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. _

_She indeed was a crazy woman as she roamed her hands all over his body. She could not get enough of him. Her tongue circled his as her hands went up and down his chest lowering until she found something else to hold. When he could not stand it any more, he lifted her up to his waist pulling her short skirt up. They both gasped as he gave her a taste of what she really wanted. Their up and down movements pushing Finn into the wall until they both cried out._

"_Rach, there is something I need to tell you…"_

_She interrupted him. "Not tonight Finn, I want to do everything __**but talk**__"._

_He didn't really know what had gotten into his Rachel but lost his train of thought as she pulled him onto the bed. Finn didn't always get things right away, but when he did he was a fast learner. _

…_..._

**That was the last time Finn saw Rachel. He never had that chance to tell her what he really wanted to say that he had loved her more than anything. The next day as he ran up in earnest to the choir room door to find her and tell her, he was greeted by Kurt who happily informed him that Rachel had moved to some up and coming performance school for talented kids in New York. That was the day his world had changed. **

_( Note: If it isn't obvious, I grew up with a mom who loved trashy romance novels. However, I still believe that when you make love to someone you really love, there is nothing trashy about it! LOL)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Possible Secret

He sat in the comfortable gleaming black leather seat in his private jet with a flask of Puck's secret stash of whiskey. Finn Hudson was a major league player when it came to the success of his boy band The Drizzles. His long legs (a big curse at times) stretched out comfortably on the leather recliner as he watched a game on the big screen. Just shy from being 22, Finn could not believe his stroke of luck when his agent Randy Jackson discovered him playing the guitar at the airport when both of their flights had been delayed. With Randy's assistance, Finn's band became an overnight success.

The music playing in the background was annoying the hell out of him. He tried to pay attention to the game but instead could not get the lyrics that his background singers were playing get out of his head. As much as he would not admit, he started singing some of the words to the song _Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield:_

"_Never find a love like this, Oh…Never find a love like this. We go back so far swinging_

_In your back yard, all the things that we used to do. We were cool back in high schoolooh I really liked you, must have been your attitude. That's why you keep on runningin and out of my mind. As the years they'll roll by."_

He shook his dead in disgust and opted to put his headphones on instead. High

School was not one of his favorite topics. His best friend Puck was reading one of those stupid gossip magazines probably to make sure that his guns were displayed accurately in the pictures.

"Holy shit, Finkster. Look at what we have here", said Puck handing over a magazine pointing to a particular spot on the page.

Finn briefly glanced until he saw what was depicted on the page. He skimmed the headline _Broadway Actress Hosts Charity Event for PETA_. He read a little lower and saw that Rachel Berry was the actress that they were talking about. To the right of the article was a picture of Rachel cheering at a basketball game. Underneath the picture, was the heading _Rachel and Storm Berry at a basketball game. _

"Hand me the laptop, doof", said Puck.

Finn could see that seeing the article had perked up Puck's interest. Puck Googled the name Rachel Berry and immediately a bunch of images popped up on the screen. Finn pretended to not be interested in what Puck was doing.

Puck's eyes got really big. "Come over here, Finnessa you might want to have a look at this pic. Seriously, dude, get your ass over here."

Finn stretched his legs and sat next to Puck looking at the photo of Rachel and her daughter on this screen. Puck pointed to a little girl on the screen who was wearing a basketball uniform. She was a cute girl 4 or 5 Finn guessed. She had Rachel's dark hair, but lighter skin with lots of freckles. She would probably be taller than Rachel in a couple of years because her height was already inching towards Rachel's shoulder. Puck turned and looked for recognition in Finn's eyes.

"Dude, you can't be serious, look at her grin." He pointed to her wide eyed smile with a larger dimple on the left side.

Finn glanced at the picture one more time and paused.

"It's like looking at a Finnessa. She's the spitting image of you. Are you sure that Rachel and you didn't do the nasty in high school?"

Finn paused again and started counting back from the time they had their moment. He added on what would have been 9 months. It was plausible with the age of the girl, one check. One more time his eyes scanned the picture of the little girl. Her gangly long legs and smile with a bigger dimple on the left side was another check. Not to discount, Rachel's sudden departure from McKinley, three checks. He decided that the number of checks was enough to warrant an investigation. And if it was true, there would be hell to pay.

Finn got up from his chair and walked over to the pilot. "We have a slight change in plans".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Visit from Old Friends

Finn walked while Puck strutted into the conference center that was hosting the PETA Charity Ball. With money comes advantage, and Finn had a copy of Storm's birth certificate in his pocket and a table closely situated to the opening festivities. After obtaining the birth certificate, he was 99% certain that Storm was his daughter. Obviously, because both Rachel and him did the lose the big "V" nine months before her birth date. Puck was still in awe that Finn had tapped that and never told him.

Finn and Puck sat at the round table enjoying a few glasses of wine and hors d'oeuvres. Puck was amusing himself flirting with the female servers which thankfully made the time pass. All Finn knew was that he was just about ready to lose it because he still hadn't spotted her yet. The adrenaline was pumping and the tumult of complex emotions frustratingly hard to release. He popped his knuckles. Puck, sensing his frustration, gave him a hard pat on the shoulder.

"Keep it together, bro".

All Finn could do was shake his head in agreement. The sense of anticipation growing as the lights dimmed in the room and the chatter of the audience halted. He knew it was her when he saw two fantastic looking tan legs slowly walk up to the front speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of PETA we would like to thank you for your attendance in supporting this great cause. Millions of animals are killed every year when the simple act of spaying and neutering could prevent this tragedy. All proceeds from tonight's event will assist pet owners who have difficulty in affording these procedures."

The drum rolled and Rachel started to belt out the words to Funny Girl. She had on towering black heels, a tight high waisted satin black skirt dress, with a teal like corset top that fit like a glove, and her hair in a sleeked back ponytail. Part of her act included audience participation as Rachel worked it, the spotlight displaying the swaying of her sexy hips. She went from table to table smiling that killer smile her dark eyes expressive.

It couldn't have been more fitting when she walked over to their table the light spotlighting Puck's shitty grin and Finn's condescending jeer. Her eyes rounded to big o's in recognition, her face freezing a few seconds. But, Rachel being the professional she was, finished the rest of her routine flawlessly. It gave him pleasure to know that he had affected her even for a brief moment. He was a tiger ready for his prey.

"Dude, she's rocking it", said Puck devouring his meal.

"Whatever, I don't give a shit, I'm here for one reason only Storm".

"Okay, bro. You just stew while I go get myself another drink. Might as well have some fun while I'm here". He headed off into the direction of the bar.

"Alright, I'm coming", he said following Puck. He sat in down in a bar stool next to Puck who had already engaged in conversation with the waitress.

"I see some things never change", said a soft husky voice behind them. Both Finn and Puck turned to see a cool classy blonde in a dark black evening dress.

"If it isn't Quinn Fabray", said Finn in shock. For once, Puck did not have a hasty come back.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What you don't think that Finn and I would support a good cause?"

Quinn laughed her throaty laugh. "Let's just say, that it's not very often that you didn't have an ulterior motive for your actions". Puck gave her a nasty look as she sat down next to them.

"How long have Rachel and you been working for PETA?" asked Finn.

"Actually, this is the first time I've seen her here in years", said Quinn.

"What have you been up to Quinn?"

"Well, I just signed up for my first feature film. I play a person who falls in love with a space alien. it's based on the book "I Am Four".

"Cool", said Finn munching on a carrot stick. Soft sounds of dance music played in the background.

Puck stood up getting between Finn and Quinn's bar stool. He held his hand out and said, "How about a dance for old times?" Quinn hesitated a second but wouldn't let Puck's challenging look get pass her. She followed him to the dance floor. Finn turned and saw Puck's hand go around her waist. It was his turn now.

He walked toward the dance floor looking for Rachel. When he spotted her dancing with an older gentleman, he walked over and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, may I jump in? The man looked up at Finn in disappointment. "Sorry, we are old friends", he explained. The man wandered off.

Quickly, he reclaimed the man's position. Rachel did not say a word as she was obviously trying to recover from the shock of seeing him again. Finn pulled her smack against his chest.

"It's been a long time no see Rachel", he whispered his soft breath floating in her ear. Her hands could feel the bulging muscles under his suit jacket. Due to her high heels, Rachel was close to being eye level. His dark eyes lowered to hers.

She took in a deep breath and made polite conversation. "How have you been Finn?

He turned her around tilting her back the movement making her back arch. Slowly, he brought her back up toward him. "Let's just say, I have a lot going on". His hand wrapped around her back pulled her tightly against him. She could feel his hardness pressing into her. He grasped her hand putting it in his right pocket.

"Grab it", he whispered.

Momentarily, Rachel looked confused. Finn's fingers took the folded paper inside his pocket and placed it in her his fingertips. The unmistakable hardened bulge betraying his resolve not to let her get to him. She opened the paper with one hand seeing that it was Storm's birth certificate.

Finn looked at her dropping his hands down to his sides. "Meet me 9:00 AM sharp at the Quincy Hotel. Here is the address and my room number. Don't be late". He gave her one more very determined angry look before walking up to Puck interrupting his dance with Quinn. A very hesitant Puck walked out the door following behind Finn's lengthy strides. Quinn stood there for a moment, turned toward where Finn exited from, and gave Rachel a questioning look. Rachel felt the tears fall quickly as she escaped to the safe confines of the night air. What was she going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Breathless

It was a upscale hotel smack dab in the heart of the city. She lowered her dark sunglasses a nudge and inhaled about as fresh of a breath as you can get in New York City. What she really wanted to do was run like a bull back to the safe confines of her apartment but her conscious got the best of her. It was almost a sense of relief to get it out in the open. It was 8:55 and she almost wanted to walk in a few minutes late just to challenge his authority. But, instead she found herself in the revolving door heading for his room.

He heard the knock and arose quickly to meet the challenge. The door opened and there Finn stood his height encompassing the whole opening. His attire was the rock and roll variety; skinny jeans, black leather jacket, and two layered shirt which deeply contrasted with his smile that made him really quite ageless. That's what had originally appealed to Rachel, Finn's smile and wholesome look. On the flip side, she personally knew how irresistible and sexy the rest of the package was, even now when he was looking at her like she was raw meat on a slab in a lion's den. She used her piercing brown eyes with the spiky long lashes to give him a look that read right back at you Finn.

She knew that he had a reason to be hateful, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He gestured his hand for her to sit down. "Would you like some coffee?"

She shook her head yes so he poured her cup and handed it to her. The shock of the burn of his fingertips touching hers making her literally almost drop the coffee cup.

He took a second and made eye contact. "Tell me everything that you can tell me about **my daughter**". Finn deliberately made sure to emphasize the words my daughter.

"Storm is very smart and is way above her grade level in almost every subject. She started reading when she was four years old. The thing is that she is nothing like me when I was a child, instead of dance class she would rather be outside playing basketball or riding her dirt bike. At times, she can be quite stubborn".

"She didn't get that from me", Finn stated matter of factly.

Rachel ignored the comment. "She has a wonderful singing voice and can really belt out a tune".

Finn stood up, running his fingers through his hair, and paced. "I hate this…..having to ask you who my daughter is when I should already know. It's not fair, what you did. Damn it". He clenched his hands together. "Why, did you keep this from me?"

"I was only fifteen Finn. And I was scared and pregnant. I saw what Quinn's pregnancy had done to you. You couldn't sleep, eat, or function. It was painful to see you go through that. We both had dreams and I didn't want to waste our dreams Finn. When I found out I was pregnant, my dad's moved me to my Uncle Charles' home in Indiana. We even picked out a family that wanted to adopt the baby. It seemed to fall in place."

"The day I went into labor there was a terrible storm. The power was out and my Uncle wasn't home from work yet. My contractions were getting closer and I was scared out of mind thinking the baby was going to be born at home. There was this fierce wind smacking the tree branches against the window pane. I was so frightened."

"My uncle came home just in knick of time. There was this painful rush and I saw her come out her long legs kicking like a football player, with our brown eyes, and your dimples. And when she cried it was beautiful. She came during a storm and worked her way into my heart just as fast. I could not give her up".

Finn stared assembling his thoughts. "I'm not going to fade in the background, Rachel". He waited for her to say something.

She hesitated. "What do you suggest we do?"

Finn paused, "I suggest no more lies Rach. You need to tell her the truth about who I am. What have you told her about me?"

"Storm knows that her father never knew about her existence".

"Does she know my name?"

"Not directly, but I told her things about you and what you were like".

He paced some more. "I suggest that we get everything out in the open. No more lies. I would like to see her tomorrow".

"Okay, I will tell her today. She reached into the bag she brought and fished out a scrapbook. She walked over to Finn and handed him the package. "This is her baby book. I thought you mind want to look at it."

He turned a page and glanced at a smiling baby picture of Storm. He could not believe how adorable she was as a baby. In the picture, she had on this unbelievably tiny red knit dress, adorable dark eyes like Rachel's, a tuft of black curls on the top of her head, and a big toothless dimpled smile like him. He felt his temper flare.

His hand snatched her wrist before she could walk back to her seat. Quickly, he pulled her on his lap. "Damn you Rachel Berry". Her long dark hair scented like strawberries was intoxicating. His one arm directed her head to his lips. He pushed open her mouth angrily his tongue assaulting hers. Rachel cupped his chin bringing her face closer to his. Passions flared in anger, their tongues rotating back and forth. So much hunger. He could not contain it.

He broke the kiss as both of his hands snatched her hands away from his chest instead laying them down on her side. She faced him, her lips swollen, eyes wide open…so beautiful. It took everything in him to ignore her beautiful face, soft skin that he wanted so bad he could taste it. The magnetism pulled his lips towards her one more time before he thought better of it. He pushed her away gently.

"Leave me with my demons Rachel. I need some time to think".

She got up in haste slamming the door behind him.

…...

Somewhere else in New York City…

He had such a walk about him. Bad boy in a leather jacket with light milk chocolate skin and eyes so pretty that they should almost be a girls. The extra jump in his step due to seeing Quinn again. There was more to Puck than everyone was seeing and he bound and determined to get one pretty girl to see it. He reached for her doorbell.

She opened the door breathless in a leotard. Her long blonde hair falling in straight paths down her shoulder. Her cool blue eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing here Puck?"

He flashed her his over practiced killer smile. "I thought maybe we could go out for lunch some time".

She gave him an annoyed look. "And why did you think that exactly?"

There were some things that just couldn't be said. He smiled one more time as his hands quickly pulled her up to him. He brushed his lips over hers eagerly. She resisted for a sec, but became putty in his hands.

Gently, he set her feet back on the ground. He gave her that challenge look that always made her want to smack the crap out of him. "This is my card with my phone number. I'll be waiting for your call". He gave her a wink of an eye and turned around leaving her even more breathless than they had started. She pushed her hands in the wall letting out a huge big sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Meeting

Finn was so psyched and at the same time very nervous about meeting his little girl Storm. On top of that, he was an only child and had no clue what it was like to be around children except the ones screaming at his concerts of course. He had went out on a limb and made a teddy bear for her at the teddy bear workshop. His hands were sweaty and clenching his fists was not easing up on his bundles of nerves.

He had decided to meet Storm at her house so that she would feel more comfortable in her day to day surroundings. Rachel's studio apartment was not that far from his hotel and would only be a short cab ride. Her apartment was in a thirty five story high rise with great views of downtown NYC. Finn pushed the buzzer. "It's me", he said. Rachel buzzed him in.

The elevator ride seemed like forever and along with the pull of the elevator was the racing of his heart. He wondered what Storm would think of him. Would she think he was cool or just another lame duck? Finn was worried that he was going to botch their first meeting.

Finn got to his destination when he saw the great big 97 written in black numbers on the door. He knocked. Rachel opened the door and led him into the living room area which had an ocean front feel. She had a large white comfy couch, with sea green pillows and a soft throw, white painted wood end tables with pictures of Storm at various ages with sea shells pasted on the frames, and a generous size flat screen television any male would appreciate.

It wasn't your typical modern New York apartment, rather a very relaxed setting, a far cry from the strawberry shortcake setting in her high school days. The Hawaiian scented candles and soft Jazz music in the background made the room even more appealing. And by the look of the humongous book shelf, both Rachel and Storm had a liking for a great read.

He could not believe how glamorous Rachel had become. She had really grown into a stunner and knew how to dress perfectly. Her locks were bundled into a flattering knot at the back of her head and she had on form fitting jeans with a white dress shirt and a blue blazer. She was just as nervous as he, by the condition of her fluttering hands and skirting eye glances. She gave him a nervous smile.

"She's in the bathroom. I think she changed her clothes like five times", Rachel explained. He nodded his head in understanding.

Storm pretty much blazed into the room with her energetic walk and infectious laugh. Finn turned and saw his daughter. Such a cute thing, long gangly legs in bleached out jeans with a hole on one knee, a blue and white jersey t-shirt, dark hair like her mom's pulled back into a long ponytail, and a sprinkling of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her cocoa colored eyes were fringed with dark lashes like her mom's .When she smiled her big dimpled smile, she had a big gap from losing her baby teeth. He couldn't stop looking at her. Seeing her made everything so real.

He was surprised when she flopped on his lap. She stared into his eyes intently and smiled. "Yep, you're my dad. I look like you. I'm going to be in the first grade next year". She grabbed his hand. "Want to see my room?"

She was a chatterbox like her mom and although he felt awkward he could not stop grinning like a baby. Storm and him played a game of basketball on her mesh like basketball stand in her room. When he almost lost, he realized how good of an aim she was, just like her old man. The time went fast and she kept him busy coloring pictures and reading stories. She was a lot of fun.

"I think I'm going to like you being my dad".

"I hope so", Finn smiled at her.

"I love my mom, but she's not into basketball like me". Storm smiled a hopeful smile. "Do you think you could go to one of my games sometime?"

"Storm, I plan on being a big part of your life. There will be times I'm on tour but you can count on me to always be there for you. I promise". Storm gave him a high five.

"Cool, what is your band called again? My mom has all of your CD'S".

"The Drizzles". He filed that fact in the back of his brain for another time.

When it was time to leave, he remembered that he had forgotten to give Storm her present so he handed her the wrapped box. She tore into the present quickly and beamed when she saw what was in the box. She jumped wrapping her arms around his shoulders and gave him a great big bear hug. He almost fell over but it was definitely worth it. Everyone laughed. He said his good byes and Rachel followed him out in the hallway.

"She's a great kid, Rach. We have lots to discuss. I would like her to meet my mom soon."

"Yeah, I know".

"But for now, I would like to start slow and stop by every day. I took a couple of weeks off so that I could get to know her".

She shook her head in agreement. They still hadn't discussed the kiss they shared. Everything was just plain awkward. But, he could feel the sexual charge between them. It was impossible to deny. And damn it, if he hadn't been having some intense dreams to make him suffer even more. Her eyes shifted to the floor as Finn's eyes gave her a thorough scan from head to toe. He seemed to relish her nervousness. He gave her one more scan and bid his goodbye. Rachel knew that everything else from now on was going to inevitably be a challenge.

…...

Puck had the worst frickin luck. He had been waiting for that damn phone to ring all week. And when he finally got the call one of his backup singers had answered the phone for him because he was busy in the midst of taping a song. It was not the right thing to happen especially when he knew what sort of conclusions she would be drawing. Everyone assumed he was still a playboy. And his past actions reflected didn't help.

He immediately rushed to her apartment and rang the doorbell. She opened the door with a look of disgust.

"Again," her face lit up in annoyance.

"I know that you called. Your number is on my cell phone".

"Sure I did. And one of your groupies answered".

He nudged his knee between the door and Quinn to make double sure that she wouldn't slam the door in his face.

"I know that I have a lot to prove to you Quinn. He ran his hands down her side. And I will. Have dinner with me tonight. By the way, she was a backup singer who answered my phone during taping. You can meet her if you would like. Take a chance, Quinn". His dark eyes pleaded with her.

She took a deep breath the conflicting emotions written all over her face. He was almost there. He decided to go for the clincher and engulf her in a mind blowing kiss.

He stopped the kiss although he was going frickin insane with wanting her. "I'll be here at eight to pick you up".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Passion

Awkward, that was her new M.O. Each day, she had to simply contend with just seeing Finn. At first she had been a little reluctant and even a bit jealous to share Storm for the first time. But, she soon realized what a great dad Finn was. He was gentle, fun, and very calm even when Storm was very animated, which she could perform very well on occasion.

Today they would be attending Finn's concert in Times Square. Storm was overly excited and had on her dad's concert shirt. As Storm was happily bouncing around in the apartment, Rachel contemplated her future. She only hoped that she could adjust to having Finn in just a father's role.

Quinn would be going as well. Puck had been seeing her quite regularly and according to Quinn driving her nuts as he wasn't making any moves. He was being the perfect gentleman, and Rachel could understand her frustration. Quinn and her were starting to talk more as Uncle Puck (like Storm penned him) was in the picture quite frequently. Storm loved her Uncle Puck and they spent time trying to outdo the other with silly pranks. Rachel had never realized how funny Puck was.

The outdoor concert was packed and they were fortunate to have front row seating. Finn looked very handsome with his dark jeans and leather jacket.

"We want to thank you for coming to our concert tonight. I have a new song that I will be playing for the first time tonight. It's called addiction".

He belted out the song the sweat already beading on his upper lip.

"I cannot get you out of my mind.

Been trying

Always trying

I need you tonight.

Addiction

Beatin on my door

Wanting you

Come to my door.

Addiction

Why can't you let me be?

We've been there

Played this game before

Can't stop my desire.

Addiction

Beating on my door

Wanting you

Come to my door

Addiction

Never letting me be.

I want you tonight

Not thinkin about tomorrow

Frustration beats

Still not over you.

It was a fantastic love song and Rachel felt that Finn was making love to her with his eyes. She wanted to be hopeful and think it was about her but the way Finn was avoiding her whenever he came to see Storm, ensured it was just wishful thinking on her part. He was a strong performer and seemed to float on the stage. And there was enough adoring females in the audience that had formed the same opinion as her. She felt flushed and wet in places she didn't want have the right to feel.

The evening dragged on and Rachel especially enjoyed watching Storm's enthusiasm about seeing her dad in concert.

"I hope I'm not wasting my time", said Quinn sighing as she watched Puck play the guitar.

"He seems to have changed Quinn. Give it some time".

'What about Finn? Do you think there's a possibility for the two of you?"

"No, he can't forget the past but I hope you can", Rachel sighed.

Quinn gave her a slight hug and an understanding smile. "And they said after high school everything would change. Not for us, Rachel". She laughed.

After the concert, Finn went back to Rachel's house with Rachel and Storm. When Rachel went to check on them, they were fast asleep on the couch, Finn's leg's wrapped around Storm's. She gently nudged Finn's shoulder to wake him up. He stretched his arms and gently picked up Storm over his shoulder. He walked into her room and laid her on the bed tucking her gently into the covers.

When he returned to the living room, he saw that Rachel had changed into something more comfortable. The something comfortable displayed her sexy toned legs and braless state and was making him very uncomfortable. What the hell? He decided to play the "we are two healthy adults" and just go for it.

Rachel saw the determined look in his eyes and was hopeful. Before she could count to five, Finn had her in his arms. They tangled, kissing deeply, spewing a sock here, a pair of jeans there. In the midst of their passionate kissing, they were bumping like rabbits hitting the unforgiving furniture.

"Damn it Rachel, I want you so badly". He put his hands and squeezed the area he especially wanted. She gave him some deep throated tongue in return. She wanted him, needed him just as badly as he did her.

He carried her quickly into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He set her on top and entered quickly as to not change her mind. He pressed his hand on her rear, the other arm pulling her head to his for another kiss. Her eyes shone like two dark coals as she gave him a look of heated passion. She moved up and down putting her hands on his beautiful chest. With a heated cry, they gave in to their passions.

Somehow the act drifted into the shower, Finn's front to her back as he laid wet kisses on her neck and finally, a kiss from the side which resulted in a full blown turn around kiss. He took the hair clip out watching her long black hair get dampened from the water. Her hands roamed the full length of his body until they could not deny themselves any longer. He entered her pressing her wet hands against the shower glass door, their breathing heavy and labored. He could not get enough of her it had been too long. It was chaos, five years of passion in one night. Unforgettable. And the sad thing before he laid his eyes to rest, he didn't think he would ever fully exhaust his want of her.

…... Quinn looked at him her eyes flashing like stoplights and her lips bruised from his kisses. She was pissed. Damn, Puck and his new I'm going to be a gentlemen persona. He refused to have sex with her until she would make a commitment. Sure, he could get her all worked up and leave her feeling empty just because she wouldn't say a few words.

She decided that two could play the same game and decided to kiss a certain body part. His legs started to squirm as she inched her mouth closer. She lay a kiss on the cold metal of his zipper. He was in pain as well as displayed by his slow groan and sigh. Puck took his hands and lifted her up towards him giving her another mind blowing kiss.

"Puck, come on, I know you want it as bad as I do". She even added her throaty breath to entice.

"I said no. If you want it, I need a commitment". He swiped her hands away. She sat up looking at him with irritation.

"Why are you playing the games Puck?"

"Quinn, I know that you don't believe that I'm boyfriend material". She snickered in reply.

"In high school, I was a confused kid. I mean look at my parents, it was always the same routine. He cheated then she would take him back. Seeing you again, having this chance with you, makes me want to be better, for us to be better. So, until you wise up, this package is going to stay under wraps." He stood up and zipped his fly furiously.

He laughed at the irony of him being the one to say no. What a painful role reversal. Nothing like a cold shower to end the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Clarity

She had on a long tan trench coat with a touch of fur on the collar. Her long blonde hair was fluffed out like a Victoria Secret Model and so was the rest of her. She chose a cut out v necked black lace lingerie, an extremely sharp black heel to wear under her coat, and a touch of glittery gloss on her lips. It was **test him time **and she was looking forward to inflicting misery on a certain dark haired individual.

Quinn knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Puck answered the door with a touch of no sleep evident by the slight dark eye circles under his lengthy lashes. She took one long leg and stepped over his foot letting herself in.

"Good morning Puck". She gave him her signature mischievous smile.

He had a curious look on his face. "What gives?" He knew her a little too well at times.

She walked around the room glancing out the huge windows taking in the morning rush hour for a second. Her right hand reaching for the blinds and drawing them in to a close. He couldn't help but stare at her model legs. She was still facing the window but gently started tugging off her coat, shoulder to shoulder in a slow tease. He was mesmerized by her slow taunts.

He knew he was in trouble when he saw the glimpse of black lace that barely touched her sun kissed shoulder. She began to work it until he saw the tan bundle fall flat to the floor.

"Oh, my frickin God", exclaimed Puck covering his face with his hands. He was in serious trouble.

"Come here big boy", Quinn teased. He refused to budge so she made the move towards him.

She sat on his lap the black garter belt in plain view. He was no angel but he had his moments even when her tongue darted in his ear.

"I told you and I'll tell you again. The Puckmeister is not going to do the deed until you commit". He held her hands down.

She continue her assault with her tongue. He groaned heavy with pain. She was indeed so beautiful, decked out like a dark angel, her blue eyes, clear skin, and soft pink lips. Quinn could pass for an all American cheerleader but at the same was like a foreign film actress that enveloped you like the cool wind on a fall day. He creatively worked around her getting off the couch. He walked off for a moment before coming back up to her.

He lowered his knees to the floor and enjoyed the view from the bottom. Who wouldn't enjoy a long leg with firm calves scantily clad in black lace? He fished out a black velvet jewelry box out of his pocket. Quickly, he placed a heavy diamond with a silver backdrop onto her finger. She stared fixated at this dark features a look of registered shock appearing. Her chest heaved from a deep inhale, as she raised her hand to her face to look at the ring close up. She lowered her hands to her sides and shook her head side to side.

"Do I have to keep proving myself? Your not just a piece of ass to me. If that's the case, I have plenty of offers. I love **you **Quinn."

She didn't say anything for a while just continued to look down at her ring finger. The silence almost unbearable for Puck who continued to look at her face in earnest.

"You really mean it this time, don't you Puck?" She sat back for a second her face crinkled in surprise.

"I mean it, painfully mean it. He looked down at his swollen family jewels. "Will you marry me and end this agony?"

Her eyes smiled from corner to corner, her soft lips doing the same. "This is so crazy. Yes, I'll marry you Puck".

He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around the apartment. He gave her a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Make sure that you save this gear for our wedding night".

She was surprised. "You mean that we still aren't going to do the deed?"

Puck answered, "Let's just say I'm making sure my investment is a 100% insured". He scooped up the tan bundle off the floor and covered her quickly. Hell, he wasn't a glutton for punishment.

Needless to say, he was becoming quite familiar with the cold section of the water faucet. He was quite sure that a rushed wedding was going to be the order or he was going to go effin insane.

…...

Finn woke up early in the morning and spent the time basting in her morning loveliness. He couldn't help but stare at her dark strands, pearl eye lids, encased by long black lashes, that deeply contrasted with the brightness of the white pillow case. He could not believe how tiny she was, his whole hand taking over the slimness of her hips. His body spooning her dark mocha skin. Finn was deeply conflicted.

The passion they shared was mutual and he had never felt that overwhelming desire with another person. It had always been Rachel. She simply took his breath away and had since the moment they were in the auditorium and kissed for the first time. There was still a part of him that was very angry about her misconception and how to balance the passion and that side was not clear to him.

He got up on one elbow his hand resting on his cheek. He still had some time before Storm got up so decided to take advantage. His soft lips invaded her mouth. Slowly, she started to stir and he was greeted by her beautiful brown eyes. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and stared at him as he rolled on top of her with his face facing hers. Their kiss was much slower paced this time, not like rush hour mid-day. The intensity of their eye contact sending shivers down his spine. He laced his fingers through hers as their hips rotated in rhythm together. It was torment how much he wanted her. His eyes sparkled at her as his mouth puckered up from his hot release. She groaned, her muscles tightening in her own release.

Things were not simple and he wasn't sure what was going to do happen next. As the morning sun hit his eyes, he quickly jumped out of bed and slipped on his jeans and t-shirt over his muscled chest. He didn't want Storm to see that he spent the night with Rachel, she had enough recent changes. He snapped a quick kiss on her cheek before sneaking out the door. They both knew that their feelings were still raw at this point and would need time to dissect their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Realization

(_Note: I'm going on a mini vacation so check back early next week for the conclusion of this story. Thanks for reading my story)_

It had been a miserable week for Finn on top of trying to decipher his relationship with Rachel, he was also calming Puck down with all the wedding planning. Puck was torn between his mom who wanted a traditional Jewish wedding and Quinn's mom that wanted a catholic wedding. Finn advised him with one important advice, it's your wedding so pick what you want and have it no other way. He was really happy to see Puck settling down in a good relationship.

Puck and Finn were out of town for the week so Rachel had given him a box full of photo albums and scrapbooks to look at when he was away. It felt like he was catching up on Storm's life and gave him an opportunity to see her at different stages. One picture in particular had given him the shivers. It was a picture of Rachel right after she gave birth. She looked so frail and young, too young to be having a baby.

By the time he got to the bottom of the box, he saw a pink diary with gold stars glued all over it. Instantly Finn knew whose diary it was, after all Rachel and gold stars go hand in hand. He opened the diary and started reading the entries. After skimming through various entries, he realized it was a very personal reflection from Rachel during her high school years. The right thing to do would be to shut it and put it away but he was way too interested to stop.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I finally got my male lead. His name is Finn Hudson and he is so handsome and talented. Maybe we can be the leading couple!**

**xoxoxo**

**Dear Diary,**

**I can't believe it, Finn is going out with Quinn Fabray. The very Quinn Fabray from the chastity club. I'm so bummed because I like him so much. Oh, well, high school is a complete embarrassment. I got slushied again today. **

**Dear Diary,**

**I cannot believe it. Finn kissed me in the auditorium and it was perfect. But for some reason he ran out of the auditorium without explaining why. Maybe, I'm a bad kisser. And to make things worse, I saw him in the hallway with Quinn later. I wish so much that he would notice me! **

**Dear Diary,**

**There are some days I just want to blaze through high school. I'm so sick of not having a boyfriend or even a best friend. I don't get why people don't understand me. There's nothing wrong with having goals. **

**Sometimes I think I see Finn staring at me but it's probably just my imagination. He is so much fun and is kind and considerate. I don't think Quinn and him make a good couple. **

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm quitting the Glee Club. I'm so sick of wasting my time. Sue helped me get a lead in the musical.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Dear Diary,**

**Finn came by to see me today. He offered to help me practice my lines. He sat very close to me and said that he missed me. Maybe, everything will work out this time.**

**Dear Diary,**

**OMG Quinn is pregnant and what's worse is Finn was cozying up to me to get me to go back to the Glee Club so he can get ****a music ****scholarship. I'm so done with him; he can have fun playing house with his ensemble. I have bigger dreams.**

**Dear Diary,**

**As angry as I am about Finn, I feel so bad for him. He is falling asleep during Glee Club rehearsals and seems in low spirits. I am wondering if he is depressed. There hasn't been a smile on his face in so long. I'm not really mad at him any more. What's done is done. **

**Dear Diary,**

**The most amazing thing happened tonight. Finn and I made love. It just sort of happened. It was amazing! I love him so much. He is my everything. **

**Dear Diary,**

**I am so scared because my period is late and I threw up this morning. I'm too young to have a baby and to put Finn through another pregnancy debacle would break his heart. I'm not sure what to do, I can't hurt him. **

Finn paused after reading Rachel's last diary entry and realized that was probably the last time she did a normal teenage thing like writing in a diary. After that, she had to grow up fast and become a mom at such a young age. While he was at Friday night football games, she had her fill changing diapers and midnight feedings. He had never fully thought about her end of it and it made him sad to uncover the truth. Rachel had loved him as well and had lost a lot in the process.

Finn learned something today. He had been holding so much resentment towards Rachel, because he had been so devastatingly sad when she was abruptly taken out of his life. It had been agony sitting in Glee Club wanting so much for her to walk through the door. There was so many things he wanted to tell her and that in itself was the problem. Neither one had told the other the truth about the extent of their feelings about each other. He had been using that chip on his shoulder to protect himself from getting hurt again. Losing Rachel was the most painful thing he had ever went through.

He had been using his hands as a labor of love. Each and every touch he gave her was his symbolization of what he was feeling. It was time to open the flood gates and let the words be the tool. The truth was he had never gotten over Rachel. She never was far away in thought. Some people have the luxury of having lots of loves. She would and would always be his only love.

There was so much to figure out and Finn decided that he somehow had to make it up to Rachel. He had a few more days to come up with a plan on how to do that. She had sacrificed so much for him and it was time that he did as well.

**Somewhere out there in headache land…..**

Puck was fed up with this wedding planning shit. Man, moms could be a pain in the ass. A trip to Vegas at a wedding chapel was sounding like a better alternative. He was going to talk to Quinn tonight and see what she really wanted. He was happy enough that he achieved his endeavor in getting the girl. She was rocking his world.

He couldn't wait to get back to his girl. This Skype thing was nothing like the real thing. It was hard to believe that the Puckmeister was getting sentimental and soft like a mushy piece of bread. A lot had changed that's for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Dance to Remember

Rachel and Storm were watching a basketball game on TV. She had learned to resolve herself in the fact a long time ago that Storm would only beat to the sound of her own drum. It started when she was a toddler when Storm would tear off those glittery pink baby outfits she bought for her instead opting for something comfortable. She never wanted to hit the pageant circuit or even take a dance class like Rachel did at a very young age. But, that was okay with Rachel that had been her life after all. No matter what Storm chose to do later on (thankfully they still had a long time) she would use her strength and direction to be successful at what she wanted. Yet, Rachel thought it was the most brilliant irony that she ended up with a low maintenance, sports loving, highly talkative (she did get something from her mom), jock for a child.

As she was pretending to watch the game with no true regard to what team was actually playing, the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole and saw that it was Puck and Quinn. Rachel proceeded to open the door and had a look of surprise when she saw Quinn holding a long dress in a garment bag. Oh, she must want me to see her wedding dress, she thought. Puck like usual flashed his shitty grin, the one he wore so well.

Quinn handed her a folded up white card. She opened it and saw the words: _You are formally invited to an evening out with Finn Hudson. Put on this dress and meet me at this address 222 Jones Street by 8:00_. Rachel glanced at Puck and Quinn to which Puck responded proudly, "Yep, we are your babysitters. Get rolling girl." Clearly, Uncle Puck was enthused about the idea of spending an evening with Storm. They both were little bruisers and enjoyed each other's company. Quinn gave her an encouraging smile.

Rachel took the garment from Quinn and walked into her bedroom. She unzipped the bag and saw that it was a prom dress of some sort. The dress was midnight blue and had silver gems that made a rotating circle design which pinched in at the waist with spaghetti straps at the top. Finn of course forgot the shoes which in her case was so important but she had some blue heels that would do fine. She pinned her hair to one side and let it flowed down with some of her natural curls framing it nicely. She pondered what the night would involve.

She exited the door after some excited murmurs of how pretty she looked from Storm, Puck, and Quinn. Her look was so nice that she didn't even have to wait that long to hail a cab to the destination, which if she calculated right was approximately fifteen minutes away. Eventually, the cab pulled into a circular driveway which housed a small barren banquet hall. When she was about to tell the cabdriver to wait in case it was the wrong location, Finn appeared his face around the outside door. He waved.

She was greeted at the door with a very handsome and regal Finn. He had on a black tuxedo with matching midnight blue accessories. The tuxedo made his height even more towering, commanding such a presence. His beautiful eyes and smile brightened as he looked her up and down, very pleased with the results. Before he said anything, he placed an arm corsage of delicate blue flowers in baby breath wrapped in blue ribbon on her arm.

She gave him a questioning look as he invited her in. The hall was decked out in white lights strung in a couple rows across the room, the light eliciting a warm romantic glow. There was also a small round table centered in the middle complete with a flower centerpiece, melting candles with white china dinner settings, cloth napkins, and two champagne flutes. Soft music was playing in the background emitting from a small boom box in the corner.

"What is this about Finn?" She had to ask.

"There is so much I have to tell you but let's wait until after dinner".

He unearthed a silver warming appliance after seating her and they ate a meal based on Rachel's vegan and Italian food preferences. They enjoyed a tossed salad with Italian salad dressing, breadsticks, portabella mushrooms wrapped inside ravioli and drenched in tomato and various cheeses, Alfredo cheese pasta, and barely enough room left cheesecake for dessert. It was extremely delicious and Rachel was touched that Finn had went to all this trouble for her. He made a toast to the evening with bubbly champagne. She felt lightheaded.

After dinner, Finn walked over to the corner and fidgeted with the device until he found soft dancing music. He held his hand out to hers and she latched on to his well-manicured hand, and stood up. They walked to a perfect spot under the strung lights and started dancing. He held her close enough but made sure that they had face to face contact.

"I wanted you to have a prom Rachel. You had to give up a lot having a baby and leaving McKinley."

"You did this because I missed my prom?" She seemed surprised.

"Rachel, I haven't been honest with you about my feelings and I want to start. During the whole Quinn thing, you thought I was depressed about her being pregnant. That had a little something to do with that but what was really bothering me was that I had to stay away from you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and wanting you. It was breaking my heart to not be with you but I didn't feel it was fair to put you in the middle of this baby thing."

"I had realized that I loved you right before Quinn told me that she was pregnant. That day I found out Quinn was not having my baby, I was so happy with this enormous relief. I hadn't planned on doing what we did but the minute we made physical contact I just couldn't stop. I should have told you then the truth but I was scared of being rejected after all that I had put you through. It was the best night of my life.

When I finally got the nerve to tell you the truth that I loved you, I found out from Kurt that you were gone. At the moment, my heart hardened because my life was so meaningless without you. And throughout the years, I still couldn't stop thinking about you wondering where you are. I closed this, he pointed to his heart, because I was trying to protect myself from the pain of losing you."

"I love you Rach. You are the mother of my child and my girl. I want to make up all those moments we lost. I'm going to actively pursue you, go on dates, and have some fun romantic times. We lost so much but found each other again, Rach. This time we are going to do things right."

She could not speak but a huge tear drop rolled down her cheek. Her hand brushed his heart and her face rested on his shoulder. Finn began to sing the song Dangerously in Love by Beyonce.

_**Dangerously In Love - Beyonce (****Changed it a little to reflect a guys point of view****) **_

_I love I love you You are my life My happiest moments weren't complete If you weren't by my side_

_You're my relationIn connection to the sun With you next to me There's no darkness I can't overcome You are my raindropI am the sea With you and God, who's my sunlight I bloom and grow so beautifully Baby, I'm so proud So proud to be your man You make the confusion Go all away From this cold and messed up world._

_I am in love with you You set me free I can't do this thing Called life without you here with me Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you I'll never leave Just keep lovin' me The way I love you loving me._

_And I know you love me Love me for who I am Cause years before I became who I am Baby you were my girl in my heart I know it ain't easy Easy loving me I appreciate the love and dedication From you to me Later on in my destiny I see us having another child I see myself being your husband And I see my whole future in your eyes_

_Thought of all my love for you sometimes make me wanna cry Realize all my blessings I'm grateful To have you by my side._

_Every time I see your face My heart smiles Every time it feels so good It hurts sometimes Created in this world To love and to hold To feel To breathe To love you._

_Dangerously in love Can't do this thing I love you , I love you, I love youI'll never leave Just keep on loving me I'm in love with you I can not doI cannot do anything without you in my life Holding me, kissing me, loving me Dangerously I _love you _Dangerously in love._

It was a perfect song for their new promises to each other. They danced like that for a long time each of them knowing that things were finally going to be the way they should have been all along.

**At Rachel's house when Storm FINALLY falls asleep…..**

Puck raised his arms up and wrapped them around her back as they snuggled sitting on the couch. "This wedding stuff is driving me crazy. All I want is to be your husband. I don't care how we do it. It's not about what our parents want. Quinn, I want you to plan our wedding based on your desires. No matter what kind of wedding we have I have the best present….you in my arms. Capiche?"

Quinn laughed at his solemn expression. "Thank goodness. I'm going crazy too."

They both started laughing in relief until their stomachs hurt. After that, they started to plan their own wedding **on their terms. **

_(One more chapter left)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sweetness

They decided to mimic Megan Fox and Austin Green's wedding. A simple affair. Minutes before sunset, the sky began to set in shades of baby pink and light blues streaks encased in fluffy spiraling clouds. Quinn who could seriously look good covered in just a curtain looked very elegant in a strapless form fitting white dress with embellishments on the very top that flowed into soft satin on the bottom with a long flowing train. Her hair was pulled back into a fashionable knot with an over the head white veil. Makeup was very light because again, Quinn was blessed with good genes and didn't need the extra coverage.

Puck had on a traditional black and white tuxedo and was sporting an amazing and confident "I-got-the-girl" smile. Rachel and Finn stood by their side as best man and maid of honor. Storm was the very enthusiastic flower girl. The waves of the bluish green foamy water hitting the banks added to the intimacy of the affair. The florists had chosen to surround the area with pots of pink and white roses and Hawaiian style standing lights. The wedding ceremony took place under the chuppah which is a canopy, a Jewish tradition that represents the home that the couple will build together. The Chatan (Jewish Priest ) donned his traditional gear for a Hawaiian shirt, kaki's, and uncovered feet. They were able to combine their religions effectively.

Puck and Quinn had decided to write their own vows. Quinn did very well holding it in but when it was Puck's turn there wasn't a dry eye in the place. His voice broke many times during the reciting of his vows to her. When the Chatan finally pronounced them man and wife, Quinn's face lit up with a gigantic smile. What made it even more touching, was when Puck picked her up in his arms and spun her around screaming yes only about a gazillion times. At the end they did do the Jewish tradition of breaking the glass.

Another Jewish tradition of a wedding is that after the vows the couple gets some time alone together. It was blatantly obvious that Puck had taken advantage of this moment by the dishevelment of Quinn's dress and Puck's overwhelming grin. Afterwards, the guests and wedding party enjoyed glazed wings, lobster tail, shrimp, assorted veggies, and spicy meat over steamed rice, with an occasional glass of white wine.

Puck had picked a wonderful reggae band to play music for dancing. Finn, not one to waste an opportunity, immediately dragged Rachel to the dance floor.

"Don't they look so happy?" Finn smiled at her.

"They are literally beaming", commented Rachel. This wedding couldn't be any more perfect".

Finn lowered whispering into her ear seductively. "I think I can come up with a way to make it even more perfect. Follow me".

His hand grasped hers walking in the sand until they had a space away from the scrutiny of the wedding guests. He faced her holding both of her hands with the soft wind blowing through them and the relaxing sounds of the music playing in the distance.

"You know now how much I love you, right?"

She seemed a little shy about the question but nodded her hands in reply.

"Well, in about another six months I would like to attend another wedding ceremony. He got down on one knee. Rachel, would you make me the happiest man on Earth and become my wife?"

"Yes, Finn, oh, yes". She jumped down wrapping her arms around his neck. He put the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Let's wait before we tell anyone, it's their day after all", said Finn. This time I'm never letting you go", he promised.

"I wouldn't let you any ways", Rachel laughed.

At the end of the night, Quinn had changed into a form fitting shorter white dress, her long legs showcased with an extremely long white heel and light blue garter. Puck was waiting for her on his black and silver Harley tied with beer bottles and a small just married sign posted on the back. Puck had decided to take some time off and do a road trip with his beautiful bride. Quinn took one of her perfectly formed long legs and wrapped it around the Harley and lowered her hands around Puck's waist.

She gave them a Quinn smile and with a husky whisper thanked Rachel and Finn for being a part of their wedding. Puck of course rushed their good bye's as he had other pertinent plans for the night. Finn gave him a thumbs up and they sped into the night, the stars leading the way.

Finn and Rachel stood there watching them fade in the distance his strong arm wrapped behind her waist both of them realizing how lucky they were to find each other again. True love in all it's essence is magical and for both couples, they had finally come home to bask in all it's splendor.

_**The End**_

_**P.S. Thanks for reading! And make sure that you only settle for the best. You deserve that!**_


End file.
